Welcome to the Real World
by LoneTrooper001
Summary: It is 2003. Four years have passed since Kyo Kusanagi rescinded his status as "King of Fighters." He's now engaged to Yuri Sakazaki who's become pregnant and resting at a hospital. As a couple in a fledgling state of marriage, Kyo & Yuri need to come to terms with becoming new parents. Family drama w/mild humor. More charas. Title's from a song by 80s L.A. pop-rock band Mr. Mister.
1. Chapter 1 - Ring, Ring, Ring

**Author's Note: **

**My intention for this novel was to convey what could have been if Kyo Kusanagi, the suave Scion of Flames, was childhood sweethearts with sassy Karate girl Yuri Sakazaki and never had a girlfriend named Yuki Kushinada. **

**On Yuri's side of the fence, I was working to convey what could have been if her relationship with Spanish-Italian Karate hunk Robert "Robbie Boy" Garcia absolutely fell through (as seen by the time KOF94 kicked off - No pun intended, by the way).**

**Thank you for understanding. Please enjoy reading the story.**

_J__uly 5, 2003. 7 A.M. Shimazu Gardens Condominiums, Nagoya, Japan._

Kyo Kusanagi, the former champion of the King of Fighters tournaments prior to 1999, woke up to a phone ringing on his bedside drawer. He strugglingly stirred and slowly opened his eyes as he yawned with great effort and clumsily picked up the receiver.

"Uh, Hello?" He drowsily asked the other person in the line.

"Mr. Kusanagi. It's Dr. Endo," a middle-aged man on the other side of the line responded.

"Oh, hey, Doc. What's going on?"

"You gotta come to the hospital as quick as you can. Your fiancee just broke her water."

Kyo's eyes opened wide with bewilderment.

"Yuri's about to…?!"

"That is correct, Son. She's due for delivery in a few hours. You need to get here now!"

"Yes, Sir. On my way," Kyo ended the conversation while slurring on his speech.

As soon as he dropped the receiver, he stared blankly at the ceiling and let out a big sigh. The overhead fan was spinning slowly, giving off enough coolness to prevent him from sweating all night during this hot, humid middle of summer.

"Holy Sitting Buddha," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Uppity Up!

_July 5, 2003. 7: 13 A.M. Shimazu Gardens Condominiums, Nagoya, Japan._

Kyo had just gotten out of bed and stepped into the tub for his morning bath. He let the lukewarm water run all over him from the shower head. While soaked, he went into a bit of a meditative state as he contemplated on what the future holds for him and his bride-to-be. He slowly breathed in from his nose and breathed out of his mouth as he leaned on the wall, next to the piping below the shower head, and lathered himself with bath soap.

"My God. And, I haven't told Mama and Papa about this. Goddamn you, Kyo. Of all the simplest responsibilities in the family, you had to shrug this one off and keep it from them!," he sighed with the deepest of concern for what's to come.

When he was done cleansing himself all over, he shut the shower off, slid the door open, and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed the towel from the rack beside him and dried himself down.

Kyo walked towards his drawer to grab the essential things he needed to freshen up. Not wanting to itch and stink throughout the day, he rubbed lotion all over himself, then applied some deodorant spray. He headed towards his closet and took out a pair of black and white checkered boxer briefs, gray V-neck shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a polished mahogany leather belt, a pair of olive green anti-moisture socks, and a pair of tan hi-top Chuck Taylor shoes.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and muttered with mild realization, "The pair that Baby Girl gave me on my birthday last year, and I haven't used it for months now. Great. Fucking ignorant of me!"

_Flashback._

December 12. Yuri's was five days earlier. That is one of the most significant things about the two being together. Ever since their days growing up as little tykes in a village at Osaka, they have been inseparable, both in physical and spiritual portions of life. Years down the road, they are still, technically, eligible participants in the annual KOF tournament.

The main catch for this year is that both had to sit out a good chunk of the tourney after they went to Zurich, Switzerland, for an early winter getaway during the middle of September following the 2002 tournament. As a matter of fact, Benimaru Nikaido took over the Hero Team (with Shingo Yabuki as the third member), and the Kyokugen Team disbanded following Yuri's departure. The Girls Team (with Malin, Hinako Shijo and Athena Asamiya) would have loved to take Yuri in as a fourth member. But, because of the 3-man team rule, it was not to be for that year.

Kyo and Yuri's vacation lasted for a good two months. One cannot make a mistake about it. It was two months of hopping around towns, skiing on the Swiss Alps, hiking on snowy mountains, eating dishes that would seem rather exotic in comparison to grub from the homeland, and hitching rides on trains towards the borders of surrounding countries like Germany, Liechtenstein, and France. No, she did not want to go to Italy as it would just remind her of the maternal home of her ex-boyfriend "Robbie Boy." Eh, it's all in the past. What could they do?

On one fateful night, early October, Kyo and Yuri had rented a log cabin for themselves. It had an excellent fireplace as they strived to keep themselves warm from the freezing cold outside. As they were tired from all the festivities that day, something clicked within the collective minds of theirs. They were not sure what caused it exactly, but it could have been the few mugs of Carlsberg Dark Lager that they downed while eating a plate of Swiss-style pot roast, Malakoff cheese balls, and white wine and garlic pasta that night.

Moments later, the pair found themselves all by themselves, stark naked as their clothes came off in a surprisingly quick instant. Laughingly, they held each other and hungrily slobbered themselves with passionate, salivating kisses as they entered the cabin's hot built-in jacuzzi and bathed each other. Eager to explore each other's sexual prowess that evening, they fondled themselves and licked one another all over as they got soapy. When they were all squeaky clean, they dried off and continued their crazy night of passion in bed. Yuri insisted Kyo not to wear a condom and did not bother with birth control pills as she could finally feel like mothering little ones of her own, especially with her childhood sweetheart. When all was said and done, the evening culminated with the pair's deep confessions of love for each other, and they drifted into sleep, curious about their remaining days in the country and eventually coming home to Japan.

_Flashback ended._

"Ah, the wonders of fatherhood. That will be the life for me," Kyo exclaimed in solemn excitement as he dusted off thoughts regarding his European Heartland getaway.

He put on his clothes and took out a bottle of gel from his bedside drawer, applied a good amount on his head, and combed his hair. He then nabbed a pair of blue-lensed Ray Ban aviator sunglasses (silver-framed with beige spatula ear hooks) as well as a gray and blue Chunichi Dragons "D" baseball cap from the drawer and put them on.

As he saw his old fighting headband lying intact within the drawer, he muttered, "At least, for these past few months up until now, I'm not a pugilist in this year's Heaven-forsaken tournament."

Kyo walked over to his computer desk and grabbed his Softbank flip-phone, iPod (encased in a leather protector with an armband), brown leather wallet, Bluetooth ear buds, and latched key set. He took his teal backpack (containing his filled water canteen, comic books, gaming and anime magazines, writing materials, and slim notebook), which sat on one side of the desk. He stepped out of his Condo and shut the door gently and smartly. The 5-bedroom complex cost $550,000 worth of a lifetime settlement and faced the mountainous side of town from the balcony. It was extremely spacious as it was very much adequate for an entertainment lounge, a roomy kitchen, and one of the rooms that was Kyo turned into an exercise room, which was filled with a Bowflex weight set, cardio bike, and some punching bags to consistently practice his Kempo skills with for half of each week. It sat on the 4th floor. So, he had to take four flights of stairs down before getting to his Kawasaki Ninja H2R speed bike, which was parked and secured in a locked garage structure.

The bike was colored blue, gray, and black like the majority of his outfit for today, complete with comfortable leather navy blue seats and a built-in XM satellite radio; it had cost Kyo $60,000 (base price with modifications for comfortable riding commodities like said seat and radio). But, since the lad amassed approximately $96 million from the previous 12 tournaments, he became well off, enabled to do whatever he pleased, including settling down to a family with few kids. The problem was that fighting was his life, and he was not ready to fully settle down until he'd felt like it.

"Not just yet," he pondered to himself as he took the lock out of the bike, eased himself, and started up the engines. He glided out of the automated gates of the garage with his feet and gradually zoomed out of his home.


End file.
